Too Far Away
by Neville Foreville
Summary: The battle is over. Everyone is mourning the those who died and celebrating those who live. While Harry and Ginny are dancing at the party, they have a conversation about those long months while Harry, Ron and Hermione were out searching for Horcruxes.


The music played softly in the back ground. Several couples danced slowly, while others simply sat and talk about their plans for their new lives. Harry and Ginny swayed to the music. Ginny looked up into his deep green eyes. She couldn't believe that Voldemort was finally dead.  
Everything seemed far too easy to be real. Voldemort was dead while Harry lived. Many people had died, but even more had been saved.

Ginny looked around. Many people were there. Some of them were closer to Ginny than others. She saw Neville Longbottom in a group of people talking about slaying the snake. He would always be remembered for that. He helped in the defeat of Voldemort; they all had. She saw several people that she was sure had been on the Quidditch team at one point. Many others that she didn't recognize, but thought they were about the same age as George. After all, this was a celebration of life, and the remembrance of death.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest as they danced. She breathed in his scent. All Ginny could think about was the fact that Harry had lived to return home, to return to her.

"Harry," Ginny started. She knew that he most likely didn't want to talk, but she felt like she needed to talk to him. To be reassured that he was there; that he was really and truly there.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. He looked down into Ginny's deep brown eyes. He loved her eyes. He could get lost in them; in their love.

"Harry, I was wondering, do you ever think about the months you were gone searching for Horcruxes? I think about them a lot, and was wondering if you did the same thing," Ginny asked. She thought that she already knew the answer to it, but didn't say anything further.

"Ginny, you know that I love you, and you know that I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was gone, but I'm back here now. All that is the past, so, what do you think?"

"I think that you are trying to confuse me. Just tell me whether or not you still think about those months!"

Ginny sounded frustrated. She knew that he loved her, and that he couldn't stop thinking about her while he was gone, but did he still think about those long, lonely months?

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes, Ginny. I still think about those months sometimes. I still think about the time I was away from you, the times I would stay up, staring at the stars, wondering if you are looking at the same stars wherever you are; the times I would write letters to you in my head; the times I would stare at your dot and name on the Marauder's Map.

"What I am trying to say, Gin, is that I know those months were hard for you, they were hard for me, too, but they'er all over now. We're here, we're safe."

There was a silence for a moment. A new song began to play out of the Muggle radio that Mr. Weasley had found.

_**"This time, this place**_  
_**Misused, Mistakes**_  
_**Too long, too late**_  
_**Who was I to make you wait?**_  
_**Just one chance. **_  
_**Just one breath. **_  
_**Just in case, there's just one left**_  
_**Cause you know; **_  
_**You know. You know."**_

Ginny's breath caught in her chest as she listened to the song. She laid her head back onto Harry's chest and was comfortable just to listen to the beating of his heart.

**_"That I love you_**  
**_I have loved you all along_**  
**_And I miss you_**  
**_Been away for far too long _**  
**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**  
**_And you'll never go_**  
**_Stop breathing if_**  
**_I don't see you anymore._**  
**_On my knees, I'll ask_**  
**_Last chance for one last dance_**  
**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_**  
**_All of hell to hold your hand_**  
**_I'd give it all, _**  
**_I'd give for us. _**  
**_Give anything, but I won't give up_**  
**_'Cause you know. _**  
**_You know, you know."_**

This song seemed to talk to Ginny. It seemed to have a message to it. Now that she thought about it, it seemed like their relationship. Harry would go to the ends of the earth for her, and she would do the same for him, but for those long months, he had been just too far away.

**_"So far away_**  
**_Been far away for far too long_**  
**_So far away_**  
**_Been away for far too long_**  
**_But you know, you know, you know!_**  
**_I wanted _**  
**_I wanted you to stay _**  
**_'Cause I needed_**  
**_I needed to hear you say_**  
**_That I love you_**  
**_I have loved you all along. _**  
**_And I forgive you. _**  
**_For being far away for far too long. _**  
**_So keep breathing. _**  
**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. _**  
**_Believe it. _**  
**_Hold on to me and, never let me go. _**  
**_Keep breathing. _**  
**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. _**  
**_Believe it. _**  
**_Hold on to me, and never let me go. _**  
**_Keep breathing. _**  
**_Hold on to me and, never let me go. _**  
**_Keep breathing. _**  
**_Hold on to me and never let me go."_**

Harry pulled Ginny closer. "You know that song's right. I had been far away for far too long. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you with me, but I think you understand now why I couldn't do that. I couldn't let you get hurt.

"I'm going to tell you something that you know. Then, I'm going to ask you something. Alright?" Ginny nodded that she agreed.

"I love you, Ginervra Molly Weasley. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? Will you become Mrs. Harry Potter?" He sunk down to one knee and pulled out a solitaire diamond ring. He smiled up at her. She looked as though tears were on the brink of falling.

She covered up the tears by making a cheeky response. "Harry, you do realize that we have to finish school first, right? The wizarding world won't let anyone get a job without taking their O.W.L.s first."

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean, we could be engaged for our last year of Hogwarts. Then, we could get married. Will you be Mrs. Potter?"

"Of course, Harry!" I've been dreaming about this forever, literally, forever." She smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss. He smiled. This was definitely going to be a year of school that he would never forget.

**_The song playing in the background from the Muggle radio was "Far Away" by Nickleback. Hope you enjoyed my totally fluff story of how Harry proposed! :)_**


End file.
